


How to input an image or GIF using HTML

by Little_Miss_Anime_Luva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva
Summary: I had so many issues with this and have seen the question asked a few times so here it is
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	How to input an image or GIF using HTML

Ok so the base URL is <-img src="image URL" alt=" Image description" /- >

(remove the dashes (-) but nothing else.

If you right click an image or a gif from a website (for this you will need a URL for the image so if it's a personal image, put it on tumblr or something and then boom you have a url), you should see a "Copy image address". Input that between the " " of image url. DON'T REMOVE THE QUOTATION MARKS!!

Then you can put any description you want between the other set of quotation marks.

So, for exmaple -

<-img src="https://i.pinimg.com/474x/77/3c/ab/773cab0140a34c9bf47aeea6097f614a.jpg" alt="squee" /->

(and remove the dashes (-) between the < >


End file.
